


Say it Nicely

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aquarium Sex, Attraction, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cherik - Freeform, Five Times + 1, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Wall Sex, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, cowboy position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Erik & Charles don't talk about their relationship and One time they do</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on a picture prompt for the X-men First Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> Link: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/11912.html?thread=23201928#t23201928
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Since the first moment they met, there had been something between them. Something neither one of them could put their finger on. An attraction they didn’t want to admit was there. It was only a matter of time before it built up too much, boiled over and out of control… It happened much sooner than either of them expected.  
Erik had been outside the CIA facility, had been so close to leaving and never looking back. He had all the information they had on Shaw, they were of no use to him now. He’d walked right out the front door, had barely made it ten steps when Charles had announced himself. Charles had been outside, waiting for him… like he knew him… Like he’d known Erik had planned to leave. And Charles had talked him into staying. Not that Erik would ever admit that.  
One minute he’d been standing there, mulling over the other man’s words, then he’d found himself taking a step forward then another. After several strides, he found himself inches away from Charles. He reached out, grabbed a fistful of his shirt then pushed the shorter man up against the nearest wall.

Neither of them said a word. Charles didn’t even try to get inside Erik’s mind. They simply stared at each other for several long seconds. Erik waited for Charles to tell him to let go; Charles waited to see what Erik would do next.  
He closed the gap between them and captured Charles’ lips in a deep, forceful kiss. He wasn’t sure what kind of a reaction he’d expected but he was surprised when the other man groaned into the kiss and brought his own hands up, wrapping them around Erik’s waist.  
He pressed his own body against Charles, pushing him into the wall then he thrust his hips. His own semi-hard cock pressed against Charles thigh. The kiss became more harried as Erik forced his tongue into Charles’ mouth and his hand sneaked its way inside the younger man’s pants.  
Charles gasped and bucked his hips, thrusting into Erik’s hand. He whimpered as Erik’s lips left his and grazed his neck before nipping at the soft, pale skin.

Then Erik’s hands were gone. Charles felt himself being turned around and pressed face-first into the solid wall. The chilly night air hit his naked ass as Erik lowered his pants and underwear, exposing him. The chill faded as Erik’s warm body pressed against his and Erik’s slick, wet fingers teased his opening. Charles closed his eyes and tossed his head back. Erik’s lips found his neck once more and Charles gave off a loud moan.  
Moments later, Erik’s fingers were gone and his hard weeping cock was forcing its way inside the telepath’s eager ass. Neither of them said a word, they moved together as one, so perfectly in sync with each other. Charles bracing himself against the wall, Erik’s hands on his hips, supporting him as he thrust in and out of Charles.

They didn’t last long. Erik pounded into him with such precision that he managed to find Charles’ sweet spot. After a few thrusts, Charles gave a startled cry and shot his seed all over the wall. As the muscles constricted around his cock, Erik growled and surrendered to his own orgasm, his come filling Charles’ ass and making him feel truly debauched.  
The two of them remained in place, Erik’s arms still around Charles’s body as they came down from their shared high. It took serval minutes for their breathing to return to normal. Charles couldn’t believe he’d just had sex outside, in public…  
Erik pulled out of Charles and carefully readjusted his clothing. The telepath was still facing the wall, his legs felt incapable of supporting his weight. His hands were trembling as he reached for his pants and hastily pulled them up. He could still feel Erik’s come inside him.

With the heated passion between them now over, Charles was suddenly aware of just how cold it was outside. He finally turned around to look at Erik but the older man was long gone.

*

Charles was relived more than he let on when Erik appeared in Agent Platt’s office the following day. He would have been disappointed if Erik had still chosen to leave… Especially after what they’d done the previous night.  
He was hopeful they would get a chance to talk about it but Charles was kept busy as his work with Hank and on cerebro required his attention all day.  
Trying cerebro for the first time took a lot more out of him then he thought it would and he’d been forced to retire early due to the immense headaches he’d been suffering.

Charles awoke in the middle of the night, his head feeling much better. He was about to get up when he sensed someone else in the room. He reached for the light and turned it on.  
Erik was sitting in a chair by his bed. The older man must have been watching over him and fallen asleep. Charles smiled at the touching sentiment and quickly turned the light off. He lay back down, a smile upon his lips, and told himself to go back to sleep.

When he awoke early the following morning he was disappointed to find Erik gone… But disappointment quickly turned to hope. He smiled to himself again. Erik had been there… Had been concerned about him… He obviously just didn’t want Charles to know it.

It was because of that that Charles never brought up the subject with Erik. He decided to let the other man keep his secrets. If Erik hadn’t wanted Charles to know he’d been there, Charles wasn’t going to ruin it for him. He also decided not to mention their fumble outside. It had been a one-time thing. That’s all, just a one-time fling… Or so he kept telling himself.

*

Erik tried not to think about Charles in that way but once the CIA sent them off on their own to recruit more mutants, he found himself constantly alone with the other man. He was happy to take a step back and let Charles take the lead when it came to things like checking in to hotels and actually tracking the mutants. He told himself he was just there to provide moral support and drive the car.  
He wasn’t going to touch Charles in that way again… He couldn’t let something like a relationship get in the way of him finding and killing Shaw.

They finally located their first possible recruit. She was working in a seedy strip club which made it rather easy to get her on her own and talk in private. Erik wasn’t sure what Charles did to make her believe their story but she found it quite amusing. When he’d tried to question him, the telepath had merely smiled and told him that he’d never looked more beautiful. Then he’d called him ‘darling and Erik wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or touched.

Angel happily showed off her powers and Erik couldn’t help feeling slightly disappointed. She had wings and could fly… Impressive? Yes but useful against Shaw? Probably not. Yet she seemed happy enough to give up her job and come with them to work for the CIA. She left the two of them alone in the private room while she went to find her boss and give notice.  
As soon as she was gone, Charles turned to look at Erik who was just climbing off the bed to join him near the door. The older man could tell from the smile on Charles’ face that he was simply thrilled with their success in acquiring their very first recruit.

Charles was practically bouncing with excitement and he instantly threw his arms around Erik’s neck in a celebratory hug. It was only natural that Erik would return the embrace. He was already smiling at the excitement displayed upon Charles’ face. Once the telepath’s arms were around his neck, Erik slid his own arms around Charles’ waist. Their faces were so close that Erik could feel the other man’s breath on his neck and he forced himself to hold back a groan.  
He simply couldn’t help himself as his hands began to untuck Charles’s shirt. He slid his fingers under the freed fabric to gently caress his skin. Charles made an indistinct sound as he buried his face in Erik’s neck.

It was all the invitation he needed.  
Erik used his ability to lock the door as he pushed Charles back towards the bed they’d just vacated. If the younger man had any objections, he kept them to himself. Erik’s lips found his and all other thoughts flew out of his head. All he could think about was Erik and how badly he wanted this. He could feel the lust and desire emitting from the other man and he instinctively bucked his hips, letting Erik know he was already hard for him.

Charles felt Erik lowering him onto the bed yet he refused to break the kiss, pulling Erik down with him. Even as Erik started to loosen his tie then reach for the buttons on his shirt.  
‘No time’ Charles’ voice was only in Erik’s head. ‘She’ll be back soon… make it quick’  
Erik tried to nod his head in agreement but failed as he reached for the buttons of Charles’ pants. The telepath did the same for Erik and within seconds they both had their pants and underwear around their ankles. Erik pulled Charles to his feet and kissed him once more before turning him around and pushing him face first onto the bed.

Charles closed his eyes. If Erik hadn’t locked the door and someone was to see them right now, he knew he’d be mortified of being found in such a position. His pants were around his ankles, he was bent over with his head braced by his arms with his naked ass up in the air… just waiting to be claimed.  
Then Erik’s body was against his and he could feel the other man’s hard cock breach him. Charles groaned and fisted the sheets. It felt as incredible as it had the last time Erik had taken him. He whimpered at the slight disappointment he felt at, once again, not being able to look at Erik while they fucked. Just once he’d like to be able to kiss the other man while riding his hard cock.

Erik’s hands gripped Charles’ hips as he thrust in and out of the telepath. From the sounds Charles was making, he seemed to be enjoying this more than their last fuck. From this position and the angle Erik was working him, his cock was hitting Charles’ prostate with every thrust.  
Charles was forced to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out with pleasurable delight. He wanted to touch himself but he could barely move. Erik was in complete control of his body and Charles loved the very thought. He was at Erik’s mercy and he was perfectly fine with that.  
As though he were the mind reader, Erik’s hand sneaked under Charles’s body and grasped his weeping cock. Then he slowly began to work his hardness in sync with his thrusts. With both Erik’s cock and hand working his body, Charles knew he wouldn’t last long. He was tempted to use his abilities to prolong the moment but he was already too far gone to have any control of his powers. Erik leaned over, peering down at the man who was moaning and writhing beneath him then he leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
“Come for me, Charles’

The telepath swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He let go of his restraint and did as asked. Erik felt the sticky stream of come shoot from Charles’ cock all over his hand yet he continued stroking him, milking every last drop from Charles’ body.  
Then Charles grabbed hold of Erik’s messy hand, brought it up to his lips and slowly licked his seed from Erik’s palm. It was one of the sexiest things he’d ever witnessed. He thrust inside Charles, burying himself to the hilt and shot his entire load, crying out the telepath’s name as he came.  
He collapsed on top of Charles, panting for breath and he quickly pulled out of him. Then he rolled onto the bed beside the other man. He was panting and covered in sweat but he didn’t care. He turned onto his side, reached out with his clean hand and placed it underneath Charles’ chin, urging him to meet his gaze.

Charles stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes and Erik covered the space between them to place a single, gentle kiss upon Charles’ lips. He pulled away very quickly before Charles could respond to the gesture.

“We should get cleaned up” Erik said as he slid off the bed. “I’ll meet you by the main door in a few minutes”  
He pulled his pants up, walked over to the door and unlocked it. Charles had barely managed to sit up by the time Erik had disappeared out the door. He was considerate enough to close it behind him.

The telepath climbed to his feet, pulled up his own pants and made his way across the room. He opened the door and peered out into the main room of the club. No one was paying any attention to him so he quickly ducked into the nearest restroom, locked himself into a stall and tried to clean himself up as best he could.  
Several minutes later he was back in the main room, looking for Erik. He found the other man sitting at one of the small tables with a drink in his hand and one of the pretty dancers twirling in front of him.  
Charles didn’t want to join him so he waited in the corner for Angel to return then he left to make arrangements for her to be escorted to the CIA facility while he and Erik went off in search of recruit number two.

***

Two days later they were on the trail of their next possible recruit. Using Charles’ gifts they were able to track his location easily enough. Erik managed to flag down his taxi and both he and Charles climbed into the back seat. He noticed a pained expression on the telepath’s face as he sat down and Erik couldn’t help wondering if their vigorous activities were hurting the younger man.

Fortunately Darwin listened to all they had to say with an equal amount of interest and disbelief. He drove many miles out of town as they talked. Once he’d heard enough to make his head explode, he pulled off the main road and into a small, dingy service station.  
He climbed out of the car and closed the door behind him. Darwin sighed and cast a quick peek into the back seat of his taxi. His eyes met with Charles’ and the telepath smiled at him. Darwin frowned then turned and walked away. He needed some time to think, since the two men in his car weren’t a hallucination. He stomped into the station to pay for gas.

“What do you think Charles?” Erik asked him.  
“I’m not sure” Charles replied.  
“Well, what’s he thinking?”  
“Erik, I’m not going to pry into his mind”  
“Why not? It could help us”  
“He already thinks we’re crazy. I don’t want to overwhelm him” Charles insisted. “Besides, you don’t like my eavesdropping on your thoughts… Surely he deserves the same courtesy”  
“Forget courtesy, we’re in a hurry… We need help to stop Shaw”  
“And we’ll get it but not by scaring them off”

Charles unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. He ducked his head back inside the vehicle.  
“Wait here” he said. “I’ll talk to him”  
He pushed the door closed and turned his attention to the storefront. Darwin was still inside. He looked back at Erik who looked very irritated. Charles bit back a smile. Erik was easy to rile up. The telepath waited until Darwin came back towards him before moving away from the car. He watched as the other man picked up the pump and started pouring gas into the tank.

“I know this is a lot to take in” Charles began. “Believe me, I know”  
“Are you in my head?” Darwin asked him.  
“No, I promise you I am not… I just… I too know what it’s like to feel alone… To have a gift that you can’t share with anyone… But there are people out there whose gifts are dangerous and they want to hurt people. They have hurt people and we, Erik, myself, the CIA, we want to help stop the bad ones… But we can’t do it alone. We need people like you to help up”  
“I’ve never been much of a team player”  
“Neither has he” Charles nodded his head towards Erik. “But he’s learning, you can too”  
“A part of me is very interested, I mean, I drive a taxi… But I’m also sceptical… I mean, the CIA? Really?”  
“It’s entirely your decision. We will not force your hand. We will not make you do anything you do not wish to do”

Darwin replaced the pump and turned to look at Charles. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest before leaning back against the side of the taxi.  
“What if I let you down?” he asked. “I don’t want people to get hurt because of me”  
“More people will get hurt by you not helping us”

Even without using his powers, Charles could see he was getting through to Darwin. The other man turned and began to pace back and forth around the car. He wanted to say yes but a part of him still thought they were just playing a trick on him.  
He finally stopped walking then he turned to look at Charles and told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

“I’m in!” Darwin smiled as he said it.  
Charles was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet but at least he didn’t squeal with excitement. He did come close though. He also managed to stop himself from hugging Darwin.  
The telepath nodded his head then he turned and peered into the back seat of the taxi. Erik’s hard eyes stared back at him but they instantly softened when they saw the smile on Charles’ face. Erik slid across the seat and rolled the window down.

“We did it!” Charles exclaimed. Erik couldn’t resist smiling at Charles’ enthusiasm. “I need to make a phone call… Tell Agent Platt that we’ve got another one”  
“And check on Raven?”  
“Of course”  
“She’s not a child, Charles”

The younger man narrowed his eyes at Erik before turning his back on him. Erik stared at Charles’ back as the telepath walked away from him. He clenched his hands into fists and decided he needed to stretch his legs. He opened the door and got out. Darwin was leaning against the hood of the car. He appeared to be surprised at himself for agreeing to do this.

“I need to stretch my legs” Erik said to him.  
Darwin simply nodded his head and continued staring off into the distance. Erik paced a few times around the car before giving up and heading into the tiny shop front. He walked up and down the rows, looking at the small selection of items they had for sale. He spied a box of condoms and considered stealing them. His eyes scanned the vicinity and he noted that no one was watching him. He reached out a hand just as someone turned into the aisle. Erik pulled his hand back then turned and quietly walked away. He left the store, spotted Darwin still leaning against the taxi then he glanced around looking for Charles. His friend was still using the payphone.

Erik walked towards him. Charles looked up and their eyes met. Charles was grinning with excitement; Erik couldn’t stop himself grinning back at him. He moved closer to the telepath, taking a moment to casually brush his hand across the younger man’s back. He noticed a flash of… something in Charles’ eyes but he didn’t stop.  
He rounded the side of the building and pushed open the door to the bathroom. He went inside, grimaced at how filthy the floor, walls and sinks were. Shrugging to himself, with knowledge that he’d used worse, he did his business and was washing his hands when the door opened and Charles stepped into the dingy room.

Erik looked up and their eyes met in the reflection of the very grimy mirror. The excited glimmer was still in Charles’ intense blue eyes.  
“Can you believe it Erik?” Charles was bouncing on the balls of his feet, much like he’d been when they’d successfully recruited Angel.  
“You definitely have a gift, Charles” Erik said to him as he turned around to look at his friend.  
“I wasn’t sure he was going to say yes” Charles admitted as Erik moved towards him. “He did seem to think we were playing a very unusual trick on him”  
Charles licked his lips as he spoke. Erik had begun to circle him.  
“Two successful jobs well done” Erik said as he stopped in front of Charles.

“Who’s next on the list?” Charles asked him. Neither of them had broken eye contact since Erik had stopped moving.  
“Next?” he asked. “But we haven’t finished with this one yet”  
“He said yes. Agent Platt has been informed-”

The rest of his sentence was cut short as Erik’s lips silenced Charles. The older man wrapped his arms around Charles’ body, their lips pressing together in a deep, tongue filled kiss. Erik lifted Charles off the ground and pushed him up against the closed restroom door.  
It was just like their first kiss outside the CIA building. Erik’s tongue invaded Charles’ mouth as he thrust his hips, grinding their hardness’s together. Erik slipped his hand behind Charles’ neck, twisting his fingers in his luscious locks. Charles’ hands had been flailing helplessly as he was taken by surprise by Erik’s advances. Now he wrapped them around his waist, pulling at the base of the other man’s shirt.  
Erik groaned as Charles’ fingers caressed his flesh and he was already regretting his decision not to steal the box of condoms… Yet he’d already fucked Charles twice without them so maybe it was okay they didn’t have any. He’d probably need to invest in some lubricant soon though.

“Erik” Charles moaned into their kiss.

He used his ability to lock the door then he pulled Charles towards him. He hastily shoved his hand down the back of Charles’ trousers, rubbing his fingers up and down the length of his friend’s crack. Charles whimpered with delight and bucked his hips. He plunged his own hand inside Erik’s underwear and wrapped his fingers around his hardening cock. He made a few quick, clumsy strokes as Erik’s lips teased his neck.

“Please, Erik?”

He wasn’t exactly sure what Charles was pleading for but he chose to assume it was the same thing he, himself, wanted. He pressed his finger in deeper, heard Charles give a sharp hiss and he quickly added a second.  
Charles was the first man he’d ever been with who didn’t seem to need an entire bottle of lube in his ass to be fucked yet Erik hoped that he wasn’t hurting him by using nothing at all. He made a mental note to make sure he had something for next time… If there was a next time.  
“Please?”

Erik claimed Charles’ lips one more time as he moved them clear away from the locked door. He broke the embrace and turned the telepath around. Erik pushed him forward. Charles gripped the dirty sink then looked up and into the mirror. His eyes locked with Erik’s and they held each other’s lust-filled gaze as Erik’s hands pushed Charles’ pants off his hips and down to his knees.  
Charles grasped the sink harder, staring at the other man as he lowered his own pants. Then Erik’s lips were on his neck as the older man leaned in, his hand reaching for the soap dispenser. He placed heated kisses to Charles’ neck as he squirted liquid onto his hand then he reached down and rubbed the liquid onto his cock. It wasn’t ideal; he only hoped it was better than taking him dry again.  
Erik placed one hand upon Charles’ thigh as his other hand slid down Charles’ abdomen and grasped his throbbing cock. The telepath whimpered and bucked his hips, pressing his body back against Erik’s. He continued to stare at their reflections as Erik’s body shifted position behind him. His lips teased Charles’ neck for a moment longer before he pulled away. 

Charles bit his bottom lip as Erik took his hand away from his cock. He felt both of Erik’s hands upon his hips, holding him firmly in place as he watched Erik’s face in the mirror. He watched with baited breath as Erik slowly pressed his throbbing cock inside the telepath’s body.  
The hitch of his breath, the sharp hiss of pain as Erik filled him. It was all becoming so familiar to him. The way Charles would moan Erik’s name, how Erik’s hand would grasp Charles’ cock and work him in sync with his thrusts.  
But this time it was different… This time they were gazing into the reflection of each other’s eyes, could both see the want and desire. Charles whimpered. Erik was so handsome, so in control, so fucking hot!  
Erik made an appreciative growl as Charles whimpered in his arms. The sound was like music to his ears. The younger man was so beautiful, so trusting, with such intense eyes… His bright blue eyes were staring intently into Erik’s that the older man began to thrust that little bit harder causing Charles to cry out in delight.

Erik pulled Charles’ body against his own, urging him to lean against his chest.  
“Erik!” Charles cried.

His fingers continued to work Charles’ hard cock. He brushed his thumb across the head of the shaft, collecting a sliver of pre-cum on his digit. Then he slowly raised it to his lips. Charles watched him closely in the mirror as Erik slipped his thumb into his mouth, tasting Charles’ essence. A low moan erupted from deep within his throat.  
The telepath whimpered at the sound Erik made and continued to stare at him. Erik grinned at Charles’ reflection as he continued to thrust his hips. He lowered his hand once again closing his fingers around Charles’ weeping cock.

“Erik” Charles whispered as he bucked his hips, pushing himself into Erik’s grasp.

The older man worked his friend’s hardness, spreading pre-cum with his fingers then he raised his hand again. Charles watched Erik’s hand closely, wanting so badly to see him taste his seed again but Erik didn’t do that. He held Charles’ eyes in the mirror, brought his hand up and cupped Charles’ face with his palm. Then he brushed his thumb across the telepath’s lips. Charles immediately opened his mouth and took Erik’s thumb inside. He began to suck feverishly upon the digit.  
Erik groaned with delight and started to thrust his thumb in and out of Charles, fucking his friend’s mouth in sync with fucking his ass. Charles reached up and grabbed hold of Erik’s wrist, working with him to move his thumb in and out of his mouth.

‘Fuck me, Erik’

It was the first time Charles had invaded his mind during… this. Whatever this was they were doing.  
But Erik was more than happy to oblige. Charles grasped Erik’s other hand which was currently resting on his thigh and squeezed him tight as he continued to suckle on the fingers still fucking his mouth. All the while, Erik’s cock was pounding his ass.  
They slipped, their position shifted and the angle of Erik’s thrusts changed. Now each time Erik thrust inside him, Charles cried out in immense pleasure but his cries were muffled by his friend’s fingers.  
There was no verbal warning but Erik was already becoming familiar with Charles’ warning signs.  
He leaned forward, placing a kiss to the base of Charles’ neck and thought to himself ‘come for me, Charles’  
Unbeknownst to him, their minds were still connected, so Charles heard Erik loud and clear.  
Moments later, Charles cried out Erik’s name as he came. His seed shot from the tip of his cock and trickled into the already filthy sink. Watching Charles’ face as he came, feeling his muscles constrict around his cock, the sound of Charles crying out his name were all factors that led to Erik’s orgasm taking control of him. He grasped Charles’ thighs and after a few more desperately hard thrusts, he buried himself deep inside his friend’s ass. He plunged his tongue inside Charles’ mouth and he came, hard and fast, the most intense orgasm he’d had since they’d started… this.

It took longer than last time for either of them to regain their breath. Erik slowly pulled out of Charles and reached for the paper towel dispenser. The piece that broke off in his hand was the last on the roll. Without hesitation he handed it straight to Charles then went into one of the cubicles for some toilet paper.  
They silently cleaned themselves off, wiping away all physical traces of their encounter. Erik watched as Charles pulled up his pants and tucked his shirt back in. 

“Darwin’s probably wondering what happened to us” Charles said to the floor. “I’ll see you out there soon”  
He took a step towards the door but Erik reached out and took his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Charles looked up at Erik from beneath his lashes. They gazed into each other’s eyes while Erik’s ability unlocked the door.

Without saying a word, Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles. Before the telepath could respond or pull away, Erik broke the embrace.  
“See you out there” Erik echoed Charles’ words to him, released his grasp on his friend’s hand then turned and swooped out of the bathroom, leaving Charles alone in the dirty restroom.  
He frowned. What on earth were they doing? How had this even happened? Would it ever stop? Did he even want it to?  
With these questions buzzing about in his head, Charles opened the door and hurried after Erik. 

***

Charles was visibly shaking as he and Erik stepped out of the main doors of the prison. He took a deep breath to calm himself but found he was distracted by the vibe coming from Erik. He hadn’t noticed it while they’d been inside, too caught up with all the screaming minds inside, but now he couldn’t help wondering how he’d failed to notice sooner. Charles had taken the lead in dealing with the guards and all the official paperwork involved with having an inmate released into their custody and they were now outside in the carpark, waiting for Alex Summers to be escorted from the premises and handed over to them.

The telepath didn’t look back as he headed towards the rented car. Erik was several paces behind him. He could practically feel Erik’s mood being projected but he couldn’t understand what had brought it on. Erik had been fine when they’d been inside… hadn’t he? Charles couldn’t remember, had been too distracted by the thoughts of all the locked up inmates.  
Charles would have climbed into the car but Erik had the keys and didn’t seem to hear him when he asked for them so the telepath leaned back against the bonnet and closed his eyes, trying to clear away the thoughts that had seeped into his mind while behind those walls.

"What's taking so long?" Erik grumbled.  
"Patience"  
"Is something I don't possess"  
"I had noticed that"

Silence fell between them as Erik began to pace in small circles beside the car. Charles shifted his position and climbed upon the car to sit comfortably on the bonnet. He continued to watch Erik who appeared to be getting more irritated.  
Erik cast a look at Charles, seeing him sitting so casually on the hood of the car stirred something inside him. The telepath was just sitting there, as though he didn’t have a care in the world. He’d undone the top two buttons of his pale blue shirt and was leaning back, his head tilted back towards the sun, his eyes closed. He looked so… Un-Charles-like.  
Not that Erik could really say what was and wasn’t usual behaviour for the telepath. They hadn’t known each other that long, didn’t really speak to each other that much aside from their chess games…  
Yet Erik knew Charles liked having his nipple squeezed, made the cutest sounds when having his cock stroked and he always came before Erik.

"It shouldn't take this long" Erik complained. He was mostly speaking as a means to distract himself from his current thoughts.  
"Well it is" Charles explained. Erik muttered under his breath and Charles sighed.

"Erik?" He began. "What is wrong?"  
"Nothing" he snapped.  
"Don't make me read your thoughts"  
"You wouldn't"  
"I could"  
“But you won’t”  
“Something is bothering you, my friend” Charles stated. “You should tell me”

“You can talk” Erik snapped back.  
“I’m sorry?” Charles opened his eyes, sounding genuinely confused.  
“You say something is bothering me, yet you’re sitting there… Shirt un-buttoned, just lazing about”  
“Lazing about? I’m just… sitting… waiting”

The older man took a few steps towards the car.  
"What happened in there?" Erik asked him.  
Charles' eyes darted up at the harsh tone Erik was using with him.  
"I'm sorry, what are you...?" Charles honestly didn't know what Erik was talking about.

"I know why I'm angry"  
Erik took another step towards his friend. He positioned himself directly in front of the telepath.  
"So you admit you're angry?" Charles asked him.  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"Because" Erik moved closer, situating himself between Charles' legs and leaning forward so his forehead was resting against Charles'. "That guard was flirting with you"  
"And that made you angry?" Charles sounded nervous.  
"Yes" Erik growled.

Charles made a sound that Erik couldn't quite distinguish. It was something between a gasp and a sob.  
"I tried not to say anything" Charles assured him. "I wasn't even sure that was flirting because I... I..."  
The telepath immediately tried to pull away from Erik but the older man wrapped his arms around him.  
"What?" Erik asked. His anger had all but disappeared at Charles' obvious distress.  
"It wasn't just the guard" Charles told him. "It was... There was so many of them in there"  
"Charles?"  
"I could hear them... All of them...."  
"Hear what?"

Charles sighed then took a deep breath.  
"Their thoughts were so loud" he explained. "So vividly... Graphic"  
"You could see them all? All their crimes… All at once?"  
Charles shook his head as tears slipped down his cheeks.  
"Not their crimes, their thoughts" he paused. "Their thoughts about... Me"  
"You?"  
He nodded his head as he blinked back tears.

“Charles?” Erik’s voice was gentle and low. He brought one hand up to cup his friend’s cheek. “Talk to me, what happened?”  
“That guard, he wasn’t flirting” Charles whispered. “Not inside his mind anyway… He wanted to tie me up and have sex with me in front of all the prisoners”  
He felt Erik’s embrace tense as his words sunk in.  
“Most of the inmates thought very similar things” Charles continued, tears forming in his eyes. “One wanted to hold a knife to my throat and cut me while he… I could see it all, in my head, all blurring into one… So many men, so many thoughts, all at once”

“I thought he was flirting with you” Erik confessed. “I could see it was affecting you and I… You should have said something, I could have-”  
“Could have what? Stopped them from thinking?” Charles asked. Erik growled.  
“I would have... Have…” he paused. “I would have made it clear to them all that you were mine”

Charles looked up into Erik’s hard eyes. The intensity was still there but he could see something else buried beneath his anger. He tried to smile at his friend but it was more of a grimace. Erik’s hand was still on Charles’ cheek, he gently stroked his thumb across Charles’ lips before leaning forward and kissing him.  
It was the softest, most tender kiss Charles had ever experienced but, suddenly, it wasn’t what he wanted. He reached up with both hands, placed them upon Erik’s neck and pulled his friend closer for an even deeper, more desperate kiss.  
His head was swirling with images of things the inmates had wanted to do to him. Some were outright creepy and disturbing while others were definitely things he’s only ever let Erik do to him. A part of him still felt shaken but now that he was outside in the bright shining sun, away from all the depraved thoughts with only Erik before him… The images were starting to fade.

“How would you have done that?” Charles asked him once he broke the kiss.  
“I don’t know” Erik confessed. He couldn’t really think straight for Charles had pulled him so close that he was practically on top of the telepath. Charles himself had parted his legs wide for Erik to slide between his thighs and their cocks were almost touching.  
“What makes you think I’m yours?”  
“I don’t think it… I know it”  
“Oh? How do you know I’m yours then?”

Erik didn’t feel the need for a verbal reply. He captured Charles’ mouth in a desperately fierce kiss as he tightened his arms around his waist then he pulled the younger man off the hood of the car. The back door of the car sprang open as Charles slid from Erik’s arms, his feet stumbling on the ground. Then Erik’s hands were unbuttoning Charles’s shirt as the telepath was backed towards the open car door. Charles broke the kiss and stared up at Erik. His eyes were wide and filled with lust, his heart beat rapidly in his chest as Erik tore open his shirt.

“Erik” Charles tried to argue with him.  
“Its’ okay, no one can see us” Erik assured him. “Just get in”

Charles climbed into the back seat and Erik leapt in after him. The telepath had barely turned to meet his friend’s gaze when Erik pushed him down onto the seat. There wasn’t a great amount of room but neither of them cared. All that mattered was feeling the other’s skin upon theirs. Charles fumbled with the buttons on Erik’s pants and forced them off his hips. Erik covered Charles’s lips and neck with a series of desperately possessive kisses as he separated his friend from his pants and underwear.

“Erik” Charles murmured when they parted to draw breath.  
“Mine, Charles” Erik replied. “This is how I know you’re mine”

Erik covered Charles’ body with his own, wrapped his hand around both his and Charles’ cocks and began to work them both in unison. Charles groaned and bucked his hips before sliding his hand behind Erik’s neck and pulling him closer for another kiss.

As Charles thrust his hips, his mind was begging and pleading for Erik to ‘fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME’  
Erik grinned into the kiss, wondering if Charles knew that he was projecting his thoughts.

Charles whimpered as Erik broke their kiss. He pulled far enough away to gaze down at the man beneath him. Erik reached up and brushed Charles’ hair from his forehead. Charles instantly grabbed hold of Erik’s hand, brought it to his lips and gently kissed the palm before taking Erik’s index and middle fingers into his mouth.  
Erik groaned as Charles hungrily suckled on his fingers. He thrust his hips, grinding their hardness’s together.  
Charles pouted as Erik slipped his fingers free from his warm, moist mouth. Then Erik was trying to turn him over. It was a struggle with their hands and legs and clothes all over the place but Charles quickly found himself face down on the back seat with his arms braced on the door’s arm rest. Erik leaned over him and placed a kiss to the base of Charles’ neck as he ran his wet fingers along the younger man’s ass crack.  
Erik didn’t want to move away but he couldn’t reach what he needed. Without thinking, he gave Charles’s ass a quick slap which caused him to gasp in surprise. He reached under the front seat for his case, opened it and pulled out a tube of lube. Then he coated his fingers with a generous helping before sliding his two fingers inside the younger man’s waiting ass.

Erik groaned as his fingers breached Charles’ hole. His friend cried out as Erik worked his fingers in and out of the tight passage.  
“Yes” Charles cried. “Yes”  
Charles tried to lift himself into a better position, leaning against the door. Erik quickly used his powers to ensure the door was locked. The last thing he wanted was for the door to accidentally open and send Charles flying out onto the pavement.

The telepath managed to brace himself as Erik leaned over him, his head almost connecting with the roof of the car. It was not the ideal situation or location but neither of them cared. It wasn’t that different to a seedy strip club or a filthy rest stop bathroom, just a little bit more cramped.  
Erik leaned over Charles, his body pressing against his friend’s back, as he placed another kiss to Charles’ neck.  
All thoughts of the inmates’ sick fantasies were long gone from the telepath’s mind. All that mattered was right here and right now, the things Erik was doing to his body, making him feel. The sounds he was making in his throat from each and every touch of Erik’s hands.  
There was no warning as Erik plunged his cock inside Charles’s tight passage.

Charles cried out incoherently. Erik grinned to himself. It was becoming so familiar to him, the sounds and movements of Charles’s body as Erik claimed him.

“Mine” Erik whispered in his ear. “You’re mine, Charles”  
“Yes” Charles whimpered. “Yours, Erik”

Then Erik started thrusting and Charles could barely contain himself. They were getting used to each other, their quirks and habits that within seconds they had found their rhythm. Erik was thrusting harder than usual but Charles was urging him on, practically begging him to go that bit harder, faster, deeper.  
It took that little bit longer for Erik to get a reaction from Charles’ cock. By the time he was working his prostate, Charles was usually on the brink of coming but today he was barely rigid. Erik reasoned it was the lingering effects of the prisoner’s taunts that were delaying Charles’s physical reaction even if the telepath denied it.

Erik reached up and grasped a fistful of Charles’ soft locks and tugged gently. Charles cried with delight and tossed his head back. He opened his eyes, having not realized he’d closed them, and found himself gazing out the window, across the carpark at two approaching figures. The two men were but metres away.

“Erik!” Charles cried. “They’re coming”  
“You mean you’re coming” Erik smirked.  
“No! Alex and the guard”  
Charles tried to sit up as Erik ceased his actions and peered over Charles’ shoulder out the window. He could see the two men getting closer and closer to the car. 

“Stop them, Charles” Erik hissed.  
The telepath placed his finger to his temple and penetrated the minds of the two men who were now but a meter away. Both men stopped, completely frozen in place.  
“I’ve got them” Charles panted. “I don’t know how long for… Get dressed, quickly”

But Erik didn’t like that idea. He was too close to coming. He reached down, closed his fist around Charles’ cock and began to pump furiously.  
“Erik!” Charles cried at the sudden shock.  
“Not going to stop” Erik grinned. “Not until we finish”  
“Erik!”

Charles was staring out the window at the two men who were gazing at the car with blank expressions on their faces. Erik continued to work Charles’ cock despite protests from the telepath. Charles had to admit it was rather thrilling yet challenging, using his powers to freeze two people without losing control while Erik worked his body to frenzy.

“Erik, I can’t” Charles cried. “I can’t control it”  
“Yes, you can” Erik assured him. “You’re strong, Charles. You’ve just never been tested this way before”  
“I should think not”

Erik struck his special spot and Charles’ control slipped for but a moment. He had no choice but to tell the two men that they’d forgotten something inside the prison and had to immediately go back for it. Alex and the guard instantly turned around and started to walk back towards the prison gates.  
Relief flooded through Charles at having avoided a very embarrassing situation. The feeling was short lived as Erik began to work him harder and harder and all other thoughts left his mind. All that he could think about was how desperate he was to come.

“Now Charles” Erik whispered in his ear. “Come for me”  
Crying out Erik’s name, Charles shot his load all over Erik’s hand. Erik groaned as Charles’ seed trickled onto his fingers. He buried himself deep inside his friend and shot his seed inside Charles’ tight passage.  
They were both sweaty and panting for breath as Erik extracted himself from Charles. He reached into his still open bag and found a spare shirt that he used to clean his hand. He passed it to Charles who also used it to clean himself up. In the confined space they struggled to straighten their clothes.  
Charles climbed out of the car first, wiping sweat from his forehead with Erik’s shirt before tossing the shirt back into the car. Erik hastily shoved it back inside his bag. He managed the right himself before climbing out of the car and joining Charles just as the guard and Alex returned.

Charles took a few steps towards them and spoke briefly to the guard who reluctantly released Alex into his custody.

“So where are you taking me then?” Alex asked as soon as the guard was gone.  
“To a safe place” Charles assured him. “A hotel for the night then a CIA handler will transfer you tomorrow”  
“So this is real then? You’re not just messing with me”  
“I assure you, we’re not”  
“Can we maybe get some real food along the way?”  
“Of course… Erik?”  
“Sure” Erik reluctantly agreed. He was the first to head towards the car.

Charles offered the passenger seat to Alex and climbed into the back seat himself. The first thing he did was shove Erik’s dirty shirt, which was half hanging on the floor, back into his case. Then he settled back, thinking back to mere minutes ago and how good it had felt to be taken by Erik on this very seat.

“Hey, what’s this?” Alex asked as something hit his foot. He leaned down and scooped up the tube of lube.  
Charles looked out the window while Erik focused on driving.  
“It looks like-” Alex began but Charles cut him off.  
“Rented car, Alex” Charles assured him. “You never know what you’ll find in these things”  
“No kidding”

Alex tossed the small tube over his shoulder into the back seat. Charles very subtly sneaked it into his pocket, smiling to himself as he did so. He caught Erik’s eye in the mirror and smiled at him, Erik winked back.

***

Erik and Charles shared a bed that night while Alex slept in the other. Neither of them slept much, both remembering what had happened between them in the carpark. They’d each said things to the other that they never thought they’d say. Charles had secretly loved hearing Erik call him ‘his’, he knew he wanted to belong to Erik forever… Not that he would ever tell him that.  
The wheels in Erik’s mind were churning all night long. He secretly hoped that Charles was keeping his word about not reading his mind; the last thing he wanted was for the telepath to know what he was thinking in the early hours of the morning. Of course the only thing on his mind was Charles and all the times Erik had claimed him. He even entertained the thought of what he would do had Alex not been sleeping mere feet away from them. A part of him desperately wanted to hold Charles in his arms and make love to him all night long.  
Erik was the first of the three men to climb out of bed come morning and take refuge in the tiny bathroom.

Alex was collected by two CIA officials later that morning to be taken back to the facility to meet Raven and the others while Erik and Charles went in search of their next recruit.  
They tracked the young man to the local aquarium, watching from afar as he talked to a very pretty girl. She walked away rather quickly, leaving him on his own and giving the two men the opportunity they needed to approach. Like the others, Cassidy had his doubts about how legitimate their claims were but he knew he was special, that he had powers and if he could help then he wanted to. Of all their potential recruits, he was the quickest to believe and agree to join them.

The strangest thing happened after though. The three men were still inside the almost deserted aquarium and Charles was trying to divert Erik and Cassidy towards the main doors when the older man suddenly insisted he didn’t want to leave just yet. They had paid their entry fee and Erik wanted to see the shark. Charles couldn’t believe his ears. He was absolutely shocked yet he also found it rather endearing. He’d had no idea that Erik had a fascination with any type of animal.  
Cassidy had already seen the shark, having gone there first upon arrival at the aquarium so he high tailed it from the room, stating he would meet the two men outside in the courtyard. Charles wanted to go with him, keep an eye on him and make sure he wasn’t likely to run off but another part of him wanted to go with Erik. He wanted to see Erik see the shark.

And so he followed the older man through the halls and past many large tanks, each filled with colourful fish and coral. Erik led the way until they reached a dark room, eerily lit with the lights from the tanks; a glass wall covered one whole side of the room. Looking through the glass, Charles could see the large dark shape of the shark. He moved closer, eyeing it closely and temporarily forgetting Erik was by his side.  
He vaguely heard the only other occupant of the room make a comment about the shark’s teeth before they stalked out, leaving Erik and Charles completely alone.

Erik moved right up to the glass and placed his hand upon it. He stared at the large shark, gliding so smoothly through the water. A genuine smile danced upon his lips as he watched the graceful movements of the animal. He turned and his eyes rested upon Charles who was still staring at the predator in the tank.  
This sight also took Erik’s breath away. Charles’s eyes were wide, the light shimmering off the water was also reflecting upon his deep blue eyes, making them look deeper and more intense. It cast a shadow upon the telepath’s face and neck; he looked almost ethereal… Beautiful.  
He licked his lips in anticipation as he quickly cast his gaze around the room. They were completely alone in here. Without a second thought, Erik swooped in and wrapped his arms around Charles. He pulled the shorter man towards him; arms encircling his waist and holding him close as he leaned down and claimed Charles’ lips in a deep, intense kiss.

Charles hadn’t seen it coming, hadn’t even been able to sense Erik’s mood. His actions caught him utterly by surprise; his mouth open to Erik’s prodding tongue. Charles closed his eyes and lost himself in Erik’s embrace… but only for a brief moment. He caught himself quickly and tried to pull away; terrified that someone would walk in and see them.

“Erik” Charles said against Erik’s lips. “Not here”  
“Charles” Erik replied. “Yes, here”  
“Someone might-”  
His protests were cut off by another kiss from Erik. Over his shoulder he heard the large door to the exhibit side shut followed by the sound of a lock clicking into place.  
“No one will see us” Erik assured him.

Charles opened his mouth to argue again but Erik brought his hand up and placed it upon the telepath’s cheek, gently caressing the skin at the same time his other hand slid down Charles’ back and into the waistband of his pants, grasping the flesh of his ass. To Erik’s delight, Charles gave an involuntary groan of excitement.  
Erik smiled into the kiss; he loved being able to get Charles to make gorgeous sounds like that one.

“Erik” Charles tried again.  
“Shhhhh” Erik whispered. “Don’t talk, just…” he leaned closer and placed his lips to Charles’ ear “let me have you”  
“I’m yours, Erik” Charles heard himself reply.  
“Good”

Then Charles felt himself being turned around, his body being pulled back against Erik’s while his friend’s hands roamed all over his body. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch. When Erik caressed him through his pants, Charles whimpered. He turned his head, his lips seeking Erik’s and they came together in a harried kiss. Erik didn’t pull away though, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to not be kissing Charles.  
They stood together, Charles leaning back against Erik’s chest, kissing each other deeply as Erik’s hand rubbed Charles’ cock through the material of his pants. The younger man groaned and bucked his hips, thrusting into Erik’s touch.

It was reminiscent of their fumble in the restroom after they’d recruited Darwin, only instead of a mirror there was a giant tank of water in front of them. Charles was certain he could feel the eyes of the shark staring at him. He tried to push that thought aside; all that mattered right now was Erik’s hands on his body. Charles was nervous though, he wasn’t quite sure what Erik had in mind. Would he really be crazy enough to take Charles right here, right now, right in front of the shark tank?  
The answer to all those questions was yes.  
Erik’s fingers struggled with the buckle on Charles’ belt as he refused to stop kissing him which meant he wasn’t watching what his hands were actually doing. It took a few attempts before he gave up and used his powers to separate Charles from his pants, lowering them to just above his knees.

Then he did something that really caught Charles completely off guard. He broke away from the embrace, stepped around so he was in front of the younger man then dropped to his knees and stared up at his friend with a fierce determination in his eyes. Without breaking eye-contact, Erik leaned forward and took Charles’ cock in his mouth. The telepath cried out in shocked surprise.  
His mind was racing, his body trembling and his cock twitching with need. He reached down and slipped his fingers into Erik’s short hair as he stared down at the man before him. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening… That Erik was on his knees in front of Charles, his hands kneading his thighs, his tongue caressing the length of his cock.  
He felt his knees buckling and placed his hand upon Erik’s shoulder to support himself. Charles bit his lip and swallowed hard as Erik’s mouth worked wonders on his hard cock.

Erik grinned to himself as he bobbed up and down upon Charles’ cock. It was just like he’d imagined, the taste filling him and causing his mouth to water. He grasped at his friend’s ass, squeezing the cheeks and causing Charles to whimper with delight. Erik took his time, running his tongue up and down the length while his long fingers teased and caressed the ball sac.

“Erik!” Charles cried out. “Oh God! Erik!”

Charles didn’t know what to say or do. His mind was completely blank. He didn’t care they were in a public place, being watched closely by a voyeuristic shark and running the risk of being discovered by a security guard at any given moment… Erik’s mouth was making him feel things he’d never felt before. His heart was racing, beads of sweat were collecting upon his forehead, his skin was tingling and Erik’s fingers wouldn’t stop teasing his balls.  
Erik let Charles’ cock slip from his lips and quickly wrapped his long fingers around the length as his tongue danced upon the weeping tip. The older man ducked his head, leaning closer and running his tongue over Charles’ balls.  
The telepath groaned and bucked his hips, urging Erik’s movements. His friend smiled, lapping every inch of skin his tongue could reach and sending Charles weak at the knees. 

“Erik!” Charles whimpered.  
“You taste so good” Erik said before taking the hard cock back into his mouth.  
Charles felt himself blushing. He couldn’t believe Erik had just said that! His heart gave another flutter. There was such an honest sincerity in Erik’s eyes that Charles felt himself falling... He was falling for Erik, he was certain of it.

“Erik… I… I’m…” Charles trailed off. He couldn’t bring himself to say it yet he was curious to see if Erik would pull away or swallow his offering. The older man knew the signs, could tell that Charles was trying desperately hard not to come, and he pulled away, letting the hardened tool slip from his mouth. He stared up at Charles, with a wide all-teeth grin then slowly licked his lips.  
The telepath growled but, surprisingly, wasn’t disappointed that Erik had left him hanging.

He slipped his hands upon Erik’s neck and urged him to his feet. The older man stood up and gazed down at his aroused lover. Neither one of them spoke as Charles leaned forward and captured Erik’s lips in a deep, lingering kiss. He parted his lips, welcoming Erik’s prodding tongue as he thrust his hips against his friend’s thigh.  
Erik’s hands slid around Charles’ waist, holding him close and tight as their tongues melded together. It was pure bliss. Charles never wanted it to end but he was desperately hard and so very eager for more.

He heard himself whimper as Erik pulled away, ending their kiss. Charles opened his eyes and stared up at his friend. Erik merely smiled down at him, raising his hand to gently brush his fingers across Charles’ pouty lips. The telepath’s tongue flicked out of his mouth, licking the tip of Erik’s finger. The older man grinned as Charles parted his lips, welcoming his lover’s index and middle fingers.  
They both knew where this was going. Neither one was prepared for it, no lube and no condoms, but that hadn’t stopped them before and it definitely wasn’t going to stop them now. Charles lapped at Erik’s digits, coating them with saliva as he moved up and down upon the long fingers.  
Erik knew he’d never tire of watching Charles and he suddenly wondered what it would be like to watch him move up and down on his cock with his supple lips.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Much to Charles’ disappointment, Erik slipped his fingers free of the telepath’s mouth. Before Charles could protest, his body was spun around so he was facing away from his lover and gazing into the large shark tank. His eyes followed the smooth motions of the large grey shark as Erik’s slicked fingers prodded their way inside his ass.  
Charles cried out as he was breached but seconds later he was thrusting his hips, urging Erik’s fingers deeper inside him. The older man grinned to himself, leaned down and placed a series of kisses along Charles’ neck while his scissoring fingers worked the telepath’s eager hole.

“Erik!” Charles whimpered. “Please?”

The older man continued to smile at the sight before his eyes. Charles hissed as Erik’s fingers slid out of his body. He felt the material of Erik’s trousers slip away then he was propelled forward, his body pressed up against the cold glass of the tank and Erik’s taller frame covering him. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. The cool, hard glass pressing against his already hard, weeping cock. Erik’s body melding with his; Charles leaned his head back, twisting around to seek Erik’s lips.  
They came together in a deep, lingering kiss. Erik’s hard cock rubbing against Charles’ ass crack. The telepath bucked his hips, urging him in, desperate to be taken, claimed, impaled.

‘Please?’ Charles’ voice was inside Erik’s head and it was all the encouragement he needed.  
Grasping his hardness in his hand, he guided it towards Charles’ eager ass, loving the beautiful sounds that were coming from his lover’s mouth.  
Charles closed his eyes as Erik’s cock breached him, filling him to completion yet still making him beg for more. It felt good, so good, so perfect and exhilarating. It hurt and he knew he’d been in pain for a while but he didn’t care. He opened his eyes and stared into the depths of the shark tank. The dark beady eyes staring back at him. Charles felt himself visibly stiffen as he stared at the shark.  
Then Erik’s lips were on his neck, his hand grasping Charles’ and pressing it up against the glass. With each trust of his hips, Erik’s pushed Charles’ body into the tank, rubbing his cock against the glass and causing the telepath to groan with excitement.

Erik’s lips moved up his lover’s neck, nudging at him until Charles turned to look at him. Their lips came together, Charles opened his mouth and welcomed Erik’s prodding tongue. They continued to move together, their bodies and lips connected. Charles opened his mind and dared to sneak a peek inside Erik’s. The mantra inside his head seemed to match the one inside Charles’ with lots of thoughts of ‘oh yes, so good, so fucking good’  
The older man continued to fuck his lover with a desperate desire to never let it end. He was close to coming but he fought violently hard to stave it off. Charles had to come first… Erik was surprised he’d held on as long as he’d had, given the attention Erik’s mouth had shown the telepath’s cock earlier.  
But Charles was cheating, using his powers to prolong the inevitable.

Erik was beginning to suspect something was not right… Charles had to be cheating in some way.  
He pulled back, bringing Charles’ body with him and reached down, rubbing his hand down Charles’ chest until he’d cleared the fabric of his shirt and reached bare skin. Then he grasped Charles’ cock in his hand and began to pump his organ in time with his trusts.

“Come for me, Charles” Erik whispered in his ear.  
Those four words seemed to work every time. Charles closed his eyes, tilted his head back and succumbed to his orgasm. The tip of his cock was pointed towards the glass tank, his seed spilling from his organ and spurting all over the glass. Erik could help grinning at the sight, imprinting it in his brain as something he’d never forget before burying himself deep inside his lover. Erik’s own orgasm came fast and intense, coating Charles’ ass and filling him completely.

Charles winced as Erik’s cock slipped from between his cheeks. He couldn’t resist turning around to meet his lover’s gaze. Erik smiled down at him before leaning down and capturing his lips. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, pulling him close and savouring the moment. In turn, Erik pushed Charles back up against the glass.  
The telepath could feel his cum, still stuck to the glass, all sticky on his skin but he ignored it, choosing to lose himself in Erik’s embrace.  
They reluctantly parted, Charles finally stepping away from the glass tank. Erik pulled his pants up then reached out with his hand to wipe his lover’s seed from the side if the tank. He managed to remove the majority of it while Charles adjusted his own clothes then the two men clamoured off towards the nearest restroom. As they ducked inside, Erik used his power to release the door to the exhibit so it could be opened from the outside.

Erik slipped into one of the stalls and cleaned himself off. He was washing his hands in the sink when Charles emerged from the other stall. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and they were both reminded of their encounter in the grimy service station bathroom.  
Charles smiled almost shyly at Erik as he stepped up next to him and began to wash his own hands. He turned the water off and was reaching for a paper towel to dry his hands when Erik’s hand came to rest on his cheek. Charles raised his gaze and stared up into his friends eyes. Neither one of them spoke; Erik simply leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Charles’ lips. He pulled away before Charles could respond.

By the time they returned to the shark tank, two security guards were there, examining the door. Erik grinned to himself, Charles looked somewhat nervous.  
One of the men spotted them and began to ask questions. Erik watched as Charles raised his hand to his temple.  
A moment later the guard looked at them both and snapped that there was an issue with this section of the aquarium and that they shouldn’t be there. Erik nodded in agreement and the two men quietly, calmly left the aquarium altogether.

Cassidy was waiting outside for them. He grinned, waved and came over to them with a spring in his step.  
“I was starting to think it was just a joke” Cassidy said to them. “That you weren’t going to come find me”  
“Of course not, Shawn” Charles insisted. “Erik was just very fascinated with the Sharks”  
“I heard there was a problem with them… a door jammed or something. Is that what kept you?”  
“Yes, sorry, but it’s alright now… Are you hungry?”  
“I could eat”  
“Splendid”

As they walked across the courtyard, Erik placed his hand upon the small of Charles’ back. He kept it there a long time; Charles couldn’t keep the smile off his lips.

***

The three of them headed towards a nearby café for lunch. Charles shifted uncomfortably before excusing himself to use the phone. Erik cocked his eyebrow at the telepath but didn’t say anything. He returned a few minutes later, stating he’d made arrangements with the CIA officers who had collected Alex to come back and meet up with Cassidy.  
Then Charles asked if Cassidy needed to go home and pack a bag or anything. He declined which caused Charles to curse under his breath. Charles shifted in his seat. He really needed to go back to the hotel and take a shower. He’d tried his best to clean up after his encounter with Erik but their previous couplings had taught him things could turn very uncomfortable if he didn’t shower soon after.

Erik seemed content to make his meal last but Charles couldn’t stand it any longer. The café they were in was only a few blocks from the hotel. He told Erik the officers would meet them here but that he needed to return to the hotel. Before the older man could argue, Charles stood up and hurried outside.  
He quickly made his way back to the hotel, up to their room and launched himself into the bathroom. He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was refreshing and he cleaned himself very thoroughly. Charles loved the feeling of Erik coming in his ass but if he didn’t wash soon after then things grew very uncomfortable for him and very quickly.

By the time Charles returned to the café, Erik was sitting alone at the table, Cassidy having just left with the officers a few minutes earlier. Charles silently slid into the chair opposite his friend. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to meet Erik’s gaze even though he could feel the older man’s eyes on him.  
They left not long after and Erik hailed a taxi. The two men spent most of the short ride in silence. Charles was finding it increasingly difficult being alone with the older man. Each time he so much as looked at Erik, he could remember what it felt like being caressed by his hands, kissed by his lips and taken by his large, hard cock. The telepath shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Erik cast him a sideways glance but still didn’t say a word.  
Aside from their conversation the previous day outside the prison, they hadn’t spoken about this… thing between them. Charles wasn’t even sure what to call it, having started so completely out of the blue. He’d never forget the way Erik had pressed him up against the wall, sharing their first kiss and then his ass being pounded like never before.

Looking back, he knew he should have brought it up then but he’d been certain it wasn’t going to happen again. Erik seemed to have forgotten all about it, having never mentioned it himself. Then it had happened again when they’d met Angel and still neither one of them had dared speak about it. There was very little talking between them during their encounters either.  
By the time they’d come together in the dirty bathroom, they definitely should have talked about it. Was it merely a way of them celebrating their success? Was Erik just a really horny bastard who thought Charles would spread his legs for anyone?

He pushed that last idea aside. Their conversation outside the prison led him to believe that Erik actually cared about him. He’d been concerned by Charles’ odd behaviour and had even admitted to being jealous when he thought the guard had been flirting with the telepath.  
Erik had said Charles was his… And Charles had agreed with him.  
He wanted to be Erik’s; he wanted to belong to the older man, to be loved by him, cared for, kissed, caressed, everything… He wanted everything he could get from Erik and he wanted to give his everything to Erik in return.

The taxi came to a stop, Erik paid the driver and the two men climbed out. They stood on the street corner for a moment as Charles peeked into the nearby minds, hoping to find the mutant they’d tracked here. He pointed across the road then led the way to a nearby bar.

“That’s him” he said as they peered in through the window. “Sitting at the bar”  
“Okay” Erik replied as he took in the sight of the muscular man.  
Charles opened the door and they stepped inside, walking determinedly towards the man.

“Excuse me, I’m Erik Lensherr” Erik began as he placed his hand upon the back of the man’s chair.  
“Charles Xavier” Charles added.  
“Go fuck yourself”  
The man didn’t even look at them as he raised his cigar to his lips. Erik glanced up over the man’s head and caught Charles’ eye. They exchanged a very brief look before turning and walking back towards the door. It was clear nothing they could say would work on this mutant.

Once outside, neither man was sure what to do. They walked about two blocks in complete silence. Charles was finding it difficult not to feel so disappointed. He wasn’t used to being rejected by a fellow mutant so quickly.  
Erik, on the other hand, was too busy mulling over the words the mutant had said to them. Of course he didn’t really think the man had meant it literally but it was all he could think about now… Not fucking himself, obviously, but he really, really wanted to be fucking Charles right now. As they walked, he was so thankful the telepath had promised never to read his thoughts.  
He managed to keep himself in check for another few blocks, up until they passed a discreet yet obvious sex shop. Erik grasped Charles’ hand and pulled him into a side alley. He didn’t say a word as he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and claimed his lips in a deep, tongue-filled kiss.

Charles murmured something against Erik’s mouth but the older man couldn’t quite make it out nor did he want to stop their embrace long enough for Charles to repeat himself. He slipped his hand under his friend’s shirt before sliding it down the back of his pants.  
Erik ended their kiss only once he felt the need for oxygen and that was when Charles tried again to speak.

“Erik? What are you doing?” Charles asked; his eyes wide with confusion.  
“What he suggested” Erik replied so casually.  
“You… What?”  
“You heard him, Charles… He told us to fuck so… We might as well. We’ve got nothing else planned for the rest of the afternoon”

The next thing that happened took them both by surprise. Charles placed both hands upon Erik’s chest and forcibly pushed the older man away from him. Erik took a step back, confused by Charles’ odd behaviour

“Charles?” Erik asked; his voice laced with obvious confusion.  
Why was Charles suddenly rejecting him? It wasn’t like this was their first time or anything.  
“I… What… No” Charles stammered.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I… No, I’m sorry, I can’t do this!”

Charles broke away from Erik, turned on his heel and hurried from the alley. Erik hurried after him but by the time he’d reached the street there was no sign of the telepath. The older man wondered if Charles had used his powers on him so he wouldn’t try to follow him.  
Still confused by the strange behaviour of his friend, Erik shook his head and moved along the street until he found a bar. He went inside, ordered a drink and sat down at a table. As he nursed his drink, he wondered what had happened to make Charles act like that.  
They’d fucked multiple times already and not in private either. Nearly all of their experiences had a hint of being caught by someone… It wasn’t exactly them being exhibitionists but there’d always been a chance that someone would see them so it wasn’t like Charles had baulked at the idea of having sex outside. 

He took a sip of his drink and wondered if perhaps they should have talked about their… arrangement? Relationship? He wasn’t even sure what to call it. How exactly does one define having sex with the closest thing you’ve ever had to a best friend even though you’ve only known them a few short weeks?  
Maybe their conversation outside the prison hadn’t been clear enough. Erik had stated he’d been jealous of other men flirting with Charles, that as far as he was concerned Charles was his… And Charles had agreed with him! So why would he suddenly change his mind now?

Erik downed the rest of his drink then stood up to leave. He’d never be able to find Charles himself but he was certain that once the younger man had regained himself, his thoughts and his composure then he’d return to the hotel. The only thing he could do was go there himself and wait for Charles to come back. Then he’d sit the younger man down and tell him what he thought was obvious but obviously needed to be said… That he was in love with him.

*

Erik unlocked the door to their shared hotel room and went inside. He wasn’t surprised to find the room empty. He hadn’t really expected Charles to come straight back here if he was in the mood to be avoiding Erik. He placed the bottle of scotch he’d picked up on the table and looked around for a glass. The metal bender spent the next hour or so sipping from his glass and peering over the notes about Shaw that he’d stashed in his case. He’d already memorised every detail of every file but at least it gave him something to do.  
Time slipped away from him but his concern for Charles grew with each passing hour. By the time he was ready for dinner, Charles still hadn’t returned. He knew he didn’t need to fear for the younger man’s safety, he was a telepath who could protect himself but he did wonder how long Charles would choose to stay away from him.

The older man went across the street for a quick bite to eat. He wondered if he should call someone and tell them what had happened but he figured that would be counterproductive. The CIA didn’t need to know they’d failed to acquire another recruit and Raven didn’t need to know that her brother had taken off.  
He stayed in the bar long after he’d finished eating, in no hurry to return to his empty hotel room. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so… forceful, insistent, desperate, but once the idea had formed in his head… he’d just wanted to be with Charles… Like they had been in the aquarium this morning.  
He loved making love to Charles and that’s all he’d wanted in that alley… Okay, maybe the alley wasn’t the perfect place for a fuck but given how all their previous encounters had played out… Why not a fucking alley?

Erik dragged his feet as he made his way back into the hotel and up the two flights of stairs to his room. He unlocked the door and quietly went inside. Charles still hadn’t returned. He tried not to grow angry but he hated not knowing where the telepath was.  
What if he’d been hit by a car? What if Shaw and Emma had somehow figured out what they were up to and had come looking for them? What if Charles were being held prisoner and being tortured by Shaw while Erik sat here alone in a hotel room…  
So many terrible scenarios filled his head. Visions of Charles being strapped down and tortured while Shaw tormented him… Each idea grew worse and worse in his head until the image of Charles’ broken body wouldn’t leave his mind. He knew he was overreacting but he couldn’t stop himself.

By the time he heard the key in the lock, he was practically beside himself. The door opened very carefully and Charles slowly, quietly slipped into the room. He tucked the key back into his pocket before locking the door behind him. When he finally turned around to look at his friend, Erik was sitting awkwardly on his bed just staring at the younger man. He couldn’t read the expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, Erik” Charles began. “I shouldn’t have left like I did but I… Needed time to think”  
Erik covered the space between them and swept Charles up in his arms. He pulled him into a loose hug; not wanting his friend to feel trapped. A few brief seconds passed and Erik easily released Charles from his embrace.

“I’m sorry, Charles” Erik replied. “You were gone a long time that my mind started playing tricks on me”  
“What kind of tricks?” Charles sounded concerned.  
“I feared Shaw had taken you away from me and was… hurting you”  
“I’m right here” Charles reached up and placed his hand upon Erik’s cheek, gazing up into the older man’s deep eyes. “Shaw doesn’t know where we are and I’m alright. I’m sorry I left the way I did”  
“But you’re back now”  
“I am… And I think we need to talk”  
They were still standing very closely together.  
Erik’s hand loosely resting upon Charles’ waist; Charles’ hand still caressing Erik’s cheek.

The older man leaned forward, resting his forehead against Charles and raising his own hand to touch the telepath’s cheek.  
“I think we’re past the point of talking, Charles” Erik whispered.  
“The first time I tried using cerebro, my head hurt so much” Charles began. “I went to sleep with a terrible, awful headache then I woke up during the night and you were there, by my side. I didn’t want to wake you so I went back to sleep but in the morning you were gone… Why didn’t you want me to know you’d been there, watching over me?”  
“I don’t know” Erik replied honestly.  
“Why were you there?”  
“Because… I was worried about you. I had to see with my own eyes that you were alright”

Neither one of them had released the other but Erik’s thumb was very softly stroking Charles’ cheek.  
“What… Exactly… Is going on here? This… thing between us” Charles murmured.  
“I don’t know” Erik replied. He really didn’t. He’d never met anyone like Charles before, had never experienced feelings like the ones he felt right now; had never spent a week fucking the same person without ever talking about it.  
“Yesterday you told me that I was yours”  
“And you agreed”  
“Because it’s true… I want to be yours, Erik”

The older man pulled away, not quite breaking the embrace but moving far enough away to look into Charles’ eyes.  
“Then why did you run away from me today?” he asked. “When I wanted to make you mine again?”  
Charles could feel his own heart beating rapidly inside his chest as he stared into Erik’s unreadable eyes.  
“Because I…” he hesitated. “I wanted you to want me for just being me… Not because some mutant told you to fuck me and you thought it was a good idea because you had nothing better to do”  
“Charles?” Erik sounded appalled. “Is that what you really think today was about?”  
“You said as much… That it was a good idea because we had nothing else to do for the rest of the afternoon”  
“Oh, Charles”

Erik leaned forward and placed a single kiss to the telepath’s forehead. Charles didn’t try to stop him.  
“I’m sorry” he whispered. “I honestly didn’t see it that way. I just… I guess because we never even talked about doing it before we did it that I wasn’t sure what to say when I wanted to do it”  
“What?” Charles was confused.  
“Each time I’ve taken you in my arms and fucked you… it always happened so… naturally… In the club, in the bathroom, the aquarium… We never had to use words to know that we both wanted it and today…” he paused, hesitating. “I guess you could say I’m not very good at putting my feelings into words”

Charles nodded his head in understanding.  
“I’m sorry for the way I reacted” he said. “But I was afraid”  
“Of me?” Erik asked.  
“Of my feelings for you… I… I know I feel things for you that I’ve never felt for another person before… I… I love being loved by you… That is… I mean… making love to you… But I was afraid that you didn’t share my feelings and that… all the times we’ve… been together… you were just using me to get off”

Erik slid his arms around Charles’ waist and pulled the younger man towards him, crushing their bodies together in a tight embrace.  
“I’ve never had such deep feelings of lust for another man before” Erik admitted. “The way I feel about you… it scares me more than I’d like to admit”  
“Erik?”  
The older man leaned forward and placed a kiss to Charles’ cheek before brushing his lips upon his ear.  
“I think I’m falling in love with you” he whispered very softly. He heard the small gasp of surprise that escaped the telepath’s lips.  
“I think I’m falling in love with you, too” Charles whispered back.

His lips sought Erik’s in a deep yet tender kiss. Erik’s arms encircled his waist and he felt his feet leave the ground as he was swept up into the older man’s tight embrace. They kissed with such intensity that Charles thought his head might explode from happiness.  
It felt like they’d only just started when Erik regretfully broke the kiss. His lips didn’t stray far as he spoke to Charles.

“Now can we fuck?” Erik asked him. Charles pouted.  
“Erik, please?” Charles whispered.  
“Please, what?”  
Charles shifted away from Erik forcing the older man to place him back down on the ground.

“I want you to… say it nicely”  
“Fine... I want to lovingly bend you over and lovingly fuck the shit out of you. Happy?”  
“You’re really not good with words, are you?”  
“I’m really not”  
“Then no”  
“No?”  
“No! I want you to lie with me on that bed over there and make love to me all night long”  
“Happily, Charles”

Erik leaned down and brought their lips together. The kiss started gentle and tender until Charles opened his mouth, welcoming Erik’s probing tongue. He wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling their bodies back together. Their kisses became more intense as Erik moved them towards the nearby bed. He lifted Charles off the ground and carefully lowered him onto the mattress.  
Charles stared up at Erik from beneath his lashes and the sight took Erik’s breath away. He leaned over and placed another kiss to Charles’s lips as he pushed the younger man down onto his back. He pulled away, running his hands down the length of the telepath’s body. Erik took Charles’ foot in his hands and untied the laces before pulling his shoe off. He dropped it on the ground then removed Charles’ sock.  
Without thinking, Erik leaned down and placed a single kiss to the instep of Charles’ foot. The telepath giggled. Erik smiled; he loved the sound of Charles’ laugh. He lowered the foot and repeated the process with Charles’ other one which caused the younger man to giggle again.

Erik grinned then climbed up onto the bed, moving along the mattress and climbing on top of the telepath, covering Charles’ body with his own. He reached up, his fingers carefully undoing the top button of Charles’ shirt then he drew his lips away from his lover’s and began to kiss a trail along Charles’ jawline and down his neck.  
Charles whimpered and bucked his hips, pressing his cock against Erik’s. The older man smiled against Charles’ skin, kissing him softly as he continued to unbutton his lover’s shirt. He parted the material, exposing Charles’ chest before kissing his way down to the telepath’s sensitive nipple. They both groaned as Erik’s teeth grazed against Charles’ pec.

“Erik” Charles whispered.

The way the telepath breathlessly moaned his name caused Erik to smile. He leaned back and stared down at the beautiful man beneath him. Erik urged him to sit up so he could separate Charles from his shirt and jacket which he hastily tossed over his shoulder before Charles lie back down. He gazed up at Erik from beneath his lashes and smiled almost shyly at him.  
Erik leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his hands gently caressed the younger man’s naked chest. Charles reached up and slid his hand around Erik’s neck, holding him close to kiss him longer. Erik’s arms encircled Charles’ body, holding him close while they kissed and ground their hips together.

They kissed for several long minutes, enjoying the feel of the other’s lips upon theirs. Despite all their previous sexual encounters, they’d spent very little time actually kissing and now Charles felt disappointed. Erik’s lips were like a drug that he was quickly becoming addicted to. When Erik pulled away, Charles was left mouthing the air; he never wanted Erik to stop kissing him.  
He didn’t say a word in protest though as Erik’s hands slid down his body and began to play with the zip and buttons of his pants. The older man placed his hand upon Charles’ cock, caressing him through the material of his pants. Charles bucked his hips, welcoming Erik’s touch.  
Then Erik reached up, grasped the waistband of Charles’ pants and slowly lowered them, pants and underwear, in one swift motion. 

Charles lie on his back, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling on Erik’s hands on his body. Then he felt his pants and underwear slipping away. Now he was completely naked on the bed and Erik’s hands were no longer touching him. He dared to open his eyes and sneak a peek at the older man. Erik was standing at the foot of the bed; Charles hasn’t even sensed his movements. The older man was just gazing down at Charles’ naked body.  
Charles stared up at Erik, his eyes wide with confusion. He’d never seen Erik look at him like that before. It suddenly made him feel nervous and exposed.

“Erik?” Charles whispered.  
“Perfection” Erik whispered as he gazed at Charles’ beautiful body.  
“Erik” Charles sounded embarrassed.  
“You’re beautiful, Charles” Erik replied as he climbed back onto the bed. He reached out and ran his fingers along Charles’ thigh then his hand ghosted over the tip of Charles’ hardening cock. “So very beautiful”

Charles bucked his hips, thrusting into Erik’s hand which was barely touching him. He felt nervous and shy at the way Erik’s eyes were scanning his entire body. It was the first time he’d been completely naked in front of the older man. The thought alone both excited and terrified him especially since Erik was still fully dressed… He hadn’t even removed his jacket yet.

“Erik?” Charles whispered. “I feel… underdressed next to you”  
“That’s because you’re naked” Erik replied in a very matter-of-fact tone. “But how about we level the field?”  
The older man quickly cast off his jacket before toeing off his shoes.  
“Better?” he asked the telepath.  
“A little” he replied. It wasn’t. He wanted Erik as naked as he currently was.  
“Liar” Erik grinned down at his lover. Charles felt himself blushing.

Erik placed his hand upon Charles’ face, softly caressing his cheek, then leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Charles smiled up at him. He wasn’t used to this taking so long but a part of him was enjoying it immensely especially when Erik resumed his earlier task of kissing his way down Charles’ chest. His tongue dipped into Charles’ belly button which just made the younger man chuckle again.  
He continued south until he reached Charles’ semi-hard cock. Erik reached out, wrapped his long fingers around the shaft and gave a few quick strokes of the organ. Charles groaned to himself and fought the urge to buck his hips. Erik smiled as he leaned down and ran his tongue down the side of Charles’ cock. He felt the shaft harden under his touch and did it again. The low whimper that escaped his lover’s lips was all the encouragement he needed.

He shifted his position so he was situated between the younger man’s open legs. His hand continued to move up and down on the hard shaft while his tongue lapped at his ball sac. He took Charles’ balls into his mouth and suckled on them which caused Charles to cry out and fist the sheet with his hand.  
“Erik!” Charles panted.  
“You wanted this to last all night” Erik’s words were muffled by Charles’ balls. “Gonna take my time to love every inch of you”

His fingers continued to work the shaft. After having his fill of his lover’s balls, Erik took Charles’s cock into his mouth, taking him deep into his throat. Charles cried out as he found himself buried to the hilt inside Erik’s mouth. He told himself not to thrust; it took all of his restraint not to move his hips but Erik was prepared to do all of the work. He quickly began to move up and down upon his lover’s hard cock.

Charles closed his eyes to blink back tears. It was just as mind blowing as it had been when Erik had dropped to his knees in the aquarium and sucked him off… Only this time it was better, more intimate perhaps, given that Charles was naked and there was no risk of being interrupted.  
Erik worked Charles’ body to a frenzy, bringing him close to the edge until he was about to come before pulling right back and giving him time to recover. It was almost torturous for the telepath yet he loved every second of it because Erik was doing this to him, for him, because Erik wanted to do it to him, for him.

“Erik! Oh… Erik” Charles moaned.  
“Don’t come, not yet” Erik said as he let Charles’ hard cock slip from his mouth.  
He climbed up the younger man’s body, rubbing his still clothed hardness against Charles’ exposed one, before stealing a deep kiss. Charles slid his hands under Erik’s shirt and caressed his lower back. Once they separated, Charles began to tug at the base of the shirt, trying to pull it off his lover. Erik smiled at Charles’ enthusiasm and helped him remove the shirt. It quickly joined Charles’ clothes on the floor before they resumed their kissing while Erik continued to grind their hips together.

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. Erik took it as a good sign when Charles began to push against him. He eased his control and the younger man used it to his advantage, rolling them both over so he was now on top of Erik. Charles spread his legs, straddling Erik’s thighs, and he leaned back so he could gaze down at his lover. Erik grinned up at him, reaching out to grasp the telepath’s thigh. Charles ground his hips, teasingly rubbing his ass against Erik’s still clothed cock. 

“Are you hinting at something, Charles?” Erik asked him.  
“Want you to fuck me” Charles replied.  
“I thought you wanted me to make love to you?”  
“Want that too”

Erik smiled up at the sight before him. Charles was still moving his hips, making his cock painfully hard but he wasn’t quite ready for it to be over. He knew once he buried his cock inside Charles’ ass and he came, the moment would end but there was still so much more he wanted to do with Charles tonight.

“What about what I want?” Erik asked. His voice was laced with lust.  
“What exactly do you want, Erik?” Charles asked him.  
“Everything! Want to fuck you, kiss you, love you… every inch of you”

An excited shiver travelled down Charles’ spine. It terrified him that such a simple sentiment from Erik could make him weak at the knees. There was no doubt in his mind anymore; he wasn’t falling in love with Erik… He’d already fallen. So deep that he was practically drowning… and he didn’t care.  
Erik gave no warning before he rolled them both over so Charles was pinned beneath him again. The younger man gasped with surprise which caused them both to laugh. Erik couldn’t resist stealing a kiss from Charles’ lips. The telepath gazed up at him. He reached up and gently brushed his thumb across Erik’s bottom lip. Erik kissed the offered fingertip which made Charles smile up at him.

“I love you, Erik” Charles confessed. “I love being with you”  
“Charles…” Erik replied. “I love having you in my arms”  
“I love being in your arms and in your bed… This is much more comfortable than that dirty restroom”  
“Or the backseat of that rental”  
They both laughed in agreement before Erik rolled off of Charles to lie beside him on the bed. They shared the same pillow as they stared into each other’s shining eyes. Erik stole another quick kiss.  
“You’ve never looked more beautiful, darling” Erik repeated the sentiment Charles had said to him the day they’d met Angel. “Lying here naked in my bed”  
Charles blushed, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. Erik found it so very endearing.

“Do you trust me, Charles?” Erik whispered.  
“Yes” he whispered without hesitation.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes… I’ve seen into your mind, Erik… I know you’re a good person and I trust you. I wouldn’t be lying here, naked in your arms if I didn’t trust you”  
“Good”  
“Good?”  
“Good”

Erik pulled Charles towards him and claimed his lips. The younger man surrendered completely to the kiss, willing to give himself over to Erik’s trust. As their tongues danced an erotic tango, Charles sneaked his hands down towards the waistband of Erik’s pants. He desperately wanted to feel Erik’s skin against his own.  
He felt Erik’s hand on his, pulling his attention away from where he wanted it to be. Charles ran his hand up his lover’s arm as they separated. As his hand caressed Erik’s forearm, he spotted a familiar tattoo… One that Erik usually kept hidden. This was one of the few times Charles had caught a glimpse of it.  
He stared at it for a moment, etching the numbers into his mind. He kept expecting Erik to break free of his grasp yet the older man seemed to be waiting for Charles to make the next move. The telepath didn’t even think about it, he simply raised Erik’s arm closer to his face then he leaned forward and placed a single kiss upon his skin.  
Erik’s breath caught in his throat as Charles tenderly kissed his tattoo. He forced himself to blink back tears. He didn’t want Charles to see him tear up.

It was as simple as that. Charles pulled away then turned his attention back to Erik’s face, meeting his eyes. They didn’t speak but moved together as one to kiss each other as passionately as they could. Erik hoped Charles knew how much that small act of affection had meant to him, he didn’t think he had it in him to admit it aloud.  
But Erik was overwhelmed with the desire to show Charles just how much he cared for him. He finally reached down and shimmied out of his pants. His underwear quickly followed and the two men lay side by side, completely naked before each other for the very first time.  
It was silly to feel nervous. They’d had sex multiple times already. But this was different. There was no rush, no fear of being caught, no dis-shelved clothing. They were in a hotel room, holding each other and whispering words of love in the other’s ear. Erik could take his time to prepare Charles and not be scared that his hastiness was hurting his friend.

Charles rolled onto his side to look at Erik in all his glory. It was truly a sight to behold. As his eyes travelled down the older man’s body and came to rest upon his cock, he felt a nervous shiver pass through him. Erik’s cock was huge. No wonder it hurt when Erik was fucking him. His cock was magnificent and felt so good inside Charles. He couldn’t wait to do it properly, with care and tenderness. He was already envisioning Erik’s fingers inside him, preparing him for what was to come.  
His eyes were still locked on Erik’s hard cock when it occurred to him that Erik might expect him to suck him. Charles wasn’t exactly inexperienced when it came to giving head but he’d never taken one so big before… What if he choked? He wanted Erik to enjoy it but maybe he wasn’t ready for such a… large task? He tried to hide his nerves but Erik had seen the trepidation in his eyes.

“Charles?” Erik asked. The younger man tentatively reached out and stroked his hand across Erik’s abdomen.  
“You’re… Bigger than I thought” Charles whispered.  
“All the better to fuck you with” Erik smirked and Charles gave a nervous laugh. “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“Wrong? Nothing, Erik… I just…” he licked his lips as he averted his eyes.  
Erik smiled. He placed his hand on Charles’s cheek and kissed him.  
“It’s okay” Erik said to him. “We have to save something for next time”  
“Next time?”  
“Of course, now that you’re mine, Charles, I’ll never let you leave my bed again… so we can spend the rest of our lives making love over and over again”  
“But don’t you want me to…?”  
“Sure I do but it doesn’t have to be right here, right now… Besides, I’m not finished with you yet”

Erik leapt up and wrapped his arms around Charles. He pulled the telepath backwards on top of him so Charles’ back was pressed against Erik’s chest then he ran his hands down Charles’ body. He gave the younger man’s cock an affectionate stroke before rolling over again so Charles was lying face down on the bed. Erik slid off him so he was lying beside him then he slid his hand down his lover’s back, causing Charles to arc his body.  
Erik leaned down and placed a kiss to the small of Charles’ back before running his hand even lower and gently rubbing at the telepath’s ass crack. Charles moaned and bucked his hips, pushing back into Erik’s touch. He wanted to impale himself on Erik’s long fingers.

“Not yet, Charles” Erik whispered. “You’re very impatient, aren’t you?”  
“Not used to having to wait so long for you to be fucking me” Charles replied. Erik laughed.  
“Touché… But I want to do this right, prepare you properly and not hurt you”  
“You didn’t hurt m-”  
“Yes, I did… I fucked you dry, Charles”  
“I could take it”  
“But you shouldn’t have to… Let me… Enjoy this, please?”  
As eager as he was to be riding Erik’s hard cock, he didn’t want to deny Erik something he clearly wanted. He reluctantly nodded his head, consenting to whatever Erik wished to do to his body.

Erik was practically giddy with happiness. He slid across the bed and settled himself between Charles’ legs, parting them just that little bit further to give himself better access. He pushed the younger man forward and lifted him slightly, wanting him to brace himself on his knees.  
Feeling slightly embarrassed, Charles reluctantly did what Erik wanted. He felt so vulnerable and exposed with his naked ass in the air. He could feel Erik’s eyes staring intently at him and resisted the urge to say something.

The older man paused for a moment to admire the sight before him. He couldn’t believe how easily Charles had presented himself to Erik… Or maybe he could. This was clearly real, it was obviously really happening. It wasn’t a dream, Charles felt the same way that he did and they were finally doing this right. He reached up and placed his hands upon Charles’ ass cheeks.  
He heard his lover groan as he squeezed the pert ass, gently parting the cheeks and exposing Charles’ hole. Erik licked his lips in eager anticipation. He couldn’t wait to bury his cock deep inside and ride Charles into the mattress but he wanted to do something else first.  
He needed to taste him.  
Erik leaned down and ran his tongue along Charles’ ass crack causing the younger man to gasp with surprise.  
He hadn’t been expecting that! Erik’s tongue was soft and moist. Charles had never felt anything like it; none of his previous lover’s had ever pleasured him in this way. A part of him was suddenly thankful, he loved being able to experience something like this for the first time at Erik’s hands… or tongue.

As his tongue teased Charles’ puckering hole, Erik reached up and slowly pumped his lover’s cock. His actions caused Charles to cry out in excitement and he smiled to himself. He loved being the reason Charles was so vocal. The telepath panted his lover’s name as Erik’s tongue breached the ring of muscles and he fisted the sheets.  
Erik pulled back and slipped his index finger into Charles’ hole, burying it down to his knuckle. His lover bucked his hips, pushing himself back onto Erik’s digit. He wanted more… He wanted Erik to fill him completely.

“Please?” Charles begged. “Please, Erik?”  
“Please what, Charles?” Erik asked as he dipped his finger in and out of his lover.  
“Fuck me! Please?”

The desperation in Charles’ voice had an immediate effect on Erik’s cock. He grinned to himself, retracted his finger which he slid down to tease Charles’ balls, before burying his face back in Charles’ ass. The telepath cried out as Erik’s mouth and tongue resumed teasing his hole. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t figure out if his lover was trying to drive him insane or was just eager to make everything they did tonight last as long as possible… Either way, Charles feared he would lose his mind if Erik didn’t stop soon.

“I could do this all night” Erik murmured.  
“Please don’t” Charles panted.  
“Charles?”  
“Feels… Too good… I… I… I’m gonna…”

Erik instantly ceased his actions, giving his lover time to calm down and recover. He wasn’t quite ready for Charles to come just yet. He smiled as he carefully rolled the younger man’s body over so Charles was lying on his back, panting, blinking back tears, and staring up at Erik with such love in his eyes. He moved up Charles’ body, bracing himself on his arms which he placed on either side of Charles’, he towered above his lover before leaning closer, covering the space between them and capturing Charles’ lips in a deep kiss.  
The younger man returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. He welcomed Erik’s tongue into his mouth, trying not to think about where his tongue had been mere seconds ago. Charles slid his hand around Erik’s neck, caressing his skin as their tongues battled for possession of the other’s mouth. His other hand travelled down his lover’s back, coming to rest on his hip.

“Charles?” Erik whispered. “Darling”  
Charles’ breath caught in his throat as Erik called him ‘darling’ again.  
“Uh huh?” Charles could barely speak.  
“I’m sorry for doing this all wrong”  
“Wrong? Erik…?”  
“It never should have been like that… Quick fucks here and there…”  
“It doesn’t matter, we’re here now and doing it right…”  
“All the times I could have been holding you like this, seeing you like this, telling you I loved you”  
“Shhhhh” Charles kissed Erik to silence him. “I don’t regret any of it… Not one second of my time with you, Erik”  
“I promise I won’t hurt you this time”

Erik stole another kiss before sliding back down his lover’s body. Charles watched as Erik’s bag slid across the room towards them then lifted off the ground to hover beside them. The older man opened the case and pulled out the tube of lubricant. He picked up a condom too and held it up for Charles to see.

“What do you think?” he asked. He had no objections to wearing it but given how many times they’d already had sex without any form of protection, it seemed a bit redundant now.  
“Do you think we should, Erik?” Charles asked. If they were going to do this right and proper then it was the sensible thing to do but secretly Charles wanted to feel Erik come inside him. He knew he’d never tire of it.  
“It’s your call”  
Charles reached out and took the condom from Erik’s hand. He looked at it for a moment before tossing it onto the small table between the two beds.  
“Save it for next time too” Charles stated. “I want to feel you come inside me one more time”

He blushed as he spoke the last few words. Erik found it touching and adorable so he couldn’t stop himself moving closer for yet another kiss. They parted very slowly. Something in the air had changed between them. There was an excitement in the air as Erik parted Charles’ legs. He held the younger man’s gaze, losing himself in Charles’ intense blue orbs.  
It wasn’t until Charles nudged him with his knee that Erik snapped back to attention. He opened the tube and poured a touch of lubricant onto his fingers then he found his place between Charles’ thighs and carefully slid both his index and middle fingers inside the telepath.

Charles cried out with delight as Erik’s fingers easily breached him. He tried to keep still but he wanted his lover to work him, he wanted to impale himself on Erik’s digits. The older man simply smiled as he moved his fingers in and out of his lover’s body. Charles fisted the sheets, tossed his head back, whimpered, pouted, as Erik took his time to prepare him.  
He wasn’t used to Erik being so careful with him. He both loved and hated it. It meant a lot to him that Erik cared about doing this right and not hurting him but damn he wanted to feel Erik’s cock inside him. Charles bucked his hips, trying to urge Erik’s fingers in deeper. Taking the hint, Erik grinned and pressed a third finger inside his lover.

“Oh ERIK!” Charles cried out. “More! Please?”  
“More?” Erik chuckled.  
“Yes! Please? Please?”  
“How much more?”  
“All of it”  
Erik froze as he stared at the telepath with utter surprise. Surely Charles wasn’t serious? He decided against it, there was no way Charles was ready for something like that.  
“Not yet, darling” Erik replied. “We can save that for next time as well”  
He smiled as he spoke and was relieved when Charles nodded his head in agreement. He leaned over and placed a single kiss to the telepath’s kneecap. He moved his fingers in and out of his lover several more times before finally pulling out.

Erik climbed over Charles, coming up from between his parted legs, until they were staring into each other’s eyes. He’d never seen such want and desire in the other man’s orbs.

“Are you ready for me, Charles?” Erik asked him.  
“Want your cock” Charles panted.  
“Oh you do, do you?” Erik asked.  
“Yes… Please”  
“Please what?”  
“Please, please fuck me, Erik!”

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and rolled them both over, mirroring his earlier actions. They were back in the same position as before with Charles straddling Erik’s thighs. Only this time Erik was naked, his cock rock hard and ready to plow into Charles’s prepared ass.  
The younger man stared down at Erik, reaching down to squeeze his nipples. His lover gasped as Charles tweaked his sensitive nipples. He growled and reached up for Charles who leaned down and met him halfway in a deep, lingering kiss.

Then he lifted his hips, moving back just enough. He reached down and grasped Erik’s cock then pumped it a couple of times before guiding it into his body. He lowered himself onto his lover, impaling himself on Erik’s hard cock.  
They both cried out as their bodies connected. Erik stared up at Charles in awe, he hadn’t been expecting this. He’d envisioned a very submissive Charles opening up for him, being fucked by him… Not this!  
His Charles had taken the initiative and was completely controlling him. He was entirely at Charles’ mercy and he was perfectly okay with it. As long as he could see Charles’ beautiful face while they made love and could kiss his sweet lips, he didn’t care what position they were in.

Charles was very enthusiastic now that he’d finally gotten what he wanted… to be riding Erik’s cock. He rocked his hips as Erik thrust up to meet him. Every few minutes, Erik’s cock would brush against Charles’ prostate and the younger man would cry out with excitement. Erik tried to get the angle just right but he wasn’t used to being on the bottom while fucking. He also didn’t like that Charles wasn’t kissing him enough.  
After several long minutes of entertaining Charles’ fun, Erik wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and stood up. Charles wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist, his arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately as Erik turned them both around. He couldn’t believe how strong Erik was, how safe he felt in his arms.

Erik’s cock stayed lodged inside Charles as he switched their position. He spun around and placed Charles down on the bed on his back. He stayed standing as he pushed his lover’s legs further apart, maintaining close contact and thrusting his hips as hard and fast as he could. He gazed down at the beautiful man before him and he felt cheated by all the times he hadn’t been able to see Charles’s face while they fucked.  
Charles sat up as best he could, wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and kissed him.  
It was utterly perfect.  
Charles himself had felt cheated by all the times he’d ridden Erik’s hard cock and not been able to claim his mouth at the same time. He buried his tongue in his lover’s mouth as Erik continued to ride him.

‘Erik?’ Charles didn’t want to stop kissing him so he spoke very softly in Erik’s mind. ‘Erik, please?’  
‘Please, what? Darling’ Erik wondered.  
‘Slow down’  
Erik eased his pace but was still surprised when Charles broke their kiss and pulled away from him. His hard cock slipped free of his lover’s ass as Charles moved. The telepath climbed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck.

“Charles?” Erik was panting for breath.  
“Sorry, Erik” Charles whispered. “I just…”  
“What? Tell me what you want”  
“I want you”  
The older man smiled as he slid his arms around his lover’s waist and held him for but a moment. They came together for another series of deep, tender kisses before Charles tugged Erik’s body towards him. He fell onto his back, pulling his lover down on top of him. Erik reached up and gently brushed Charles’ hair back from his forehead.

“Make love to me, Erik” Charles whispered.  
“Gladly” Erik replied.  
Charles shifted, moving his body up towards the head of the bed. He parted his legs and watched as Erik took his place before him. They stared into each other’s eyes as Erik’s still hard cock breached Charles. The younger man whimpered with delight then reached for his lover.  
Erik’s arms slid around Charles’ body as their lips came together. They found a gentle, steady rhythm as they made slow yet passionate love. Charles had loved the vigour and enthusiasm they’d started with but this was what he truly craved. Being held and caressed so lovingly by the older man. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations Erik’s body was inflicting upon his own.

They continued to make love, lasting longer than either of them had before. When Erik broke their kiss, his lips brushed against Charles’ ear and he whispered four little words.  
“Come for me, Charles”  
The younger man buried his tongue in Erik’s mouth and lost himself as his orgasm shook his entire body. Erik held him close, riding out his lover’s orgasm with him. Charles opened his eyes and gazed at Erik with his intense, lust filled eyes. He leaned in and whispered four of his own words to the older man.  
“I love you, Erik”  
The older man buried himself to the hilt inside his lover and lost himself in one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced. The two men lay together, side by side, staring into each other’s eyes as they struggled to draw breath.  
“I love you too Charles” Erik replied once he could speak.

“I… I don’t know what else to say” Charles confessed.  
“You don’t have to say anything” Erik said.  
“I feel like something needs to be said”  
“You worry too much”  
Erik reached out and placed his hand upon Charles’ cheek, gently stroking his fingers against his skin.  
“I’m sorry for my actions in the alley today” Erik whispered.  
“And I’m sorry for my reaction” Charles replied. 

“Did you really…?” Charles started to ask a question but quickly changed his mind and trailed off. “No, never mind”  
“Did I really what?” Erik asked.  
“It’s nothing, never mind”  
“Please, Charles?”  
“Did you really worry about me while I was gone?”  
“Of course I did… I thought perhaps my actions made you feel uncomfortable and then I… my mind started to run wild and I started imagining all these worst case scenarios”  
“You thought I was lying in a ditch somewhere?”  
“I was honestly scared that Shaw had found you and was hurting you”

Charles saw the fear and pain in Erik’s eyes as he spoke. He reached up and placed his hand upon Erik’s chest. He could feel the older man’s heart beating in his chest.  
“I don’t know what I’d do if Shaw hurt you” Erik confessed.  
“I’m so sorry that he hurt you, Erik” Charles whispered.  
“How much have you seen? The night we met and you looked inside my head…”  
“All of it… I saw it all, I felt it all”  
“And you can still look into my eyes and tell me you love me?”  
“Of course I can, I’m not one to tell lies, Erik”  
“But how… Can you possibly love someone like me?”

Charles smiled at his lover and slowly ran his hand up Erik’s chest to his neck.  
“Because I’ve met you” Charles explained. “I’ve seen into your heart and your soul and I know that despite what you think about yourself, you are worthy of being loved, Erik”  
“I just never thought someone like you would ever want someone like me” Erik whispered.  
“Then you were wrong, so very wrong”

Erik pulled Charles towards him and brought their lips together in a loving kiss. He couldn’t believe how much he craved the feel and taste of the telepath’s lips upon his own. At least Charles was an addiction that couldn’t kill him. He thought back over the past few weeks and how much his life had turned on its head since meeting the man in his arms.  
Charles was so naïve but it was a quality that Erik found so endearing… There were so many things about Charles that Erik found intoxicating.

“Erik?” Charles whispered against his neck.  
“Hmmmm?” Erik didn’t want to talk anymore.  
“I could really use a shower right now”  
“Okay”  
“Would you…” Charles hesitated, struggling nervously. “Like to… Join me?”  
Erik looked down and his eyes met with Charles’. He could see how nervous the telepath was at asking him such an intimate question.  
“I would love to join you, Charles”

He loved the way the younger man’s face lit up at his answer. Erik even made the first move. He slid off the bed and stood up then he turned back before Charles could get up. He reached out and scooped his lover up in his arms, stealing a kiss and silencing any protests the telepath tried to make.

“Erik!” Charles couldn’t help laughing. He loved seeing this side of the usually serious and stoic man.  
“The sooner I get you in that bathroom, the sooner I plan to fuck you in the shower” Erik confessed.  
“Erik!” this time Charles sounded indignant.  
“Oh, did you want me to say it nicely again?”  
“Yes, I do”  
“Then I plan to lovingly push you up against the shower wall and lovingly fuck your sweet ass”

Charles sighed and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed Erik’s lips.  
“I think we need to work on your verbal skills” he said.  
“Fine… But only if you ask me nicely”


End file.
